With the continuous development of display technologies and diversified needs of users on the appearance of a display panel, non-rectangular display panels are more and more widely used. The display panel includes a display area including a non-rectangular display area and a normal display area. The non-rectangular display area has a curved edge. Based on an arrangement of pixels, the pixels at the curved edge of the non-rectangular display area are arranged in a zigzag manner. In order to make an edge of an image displayed by the non-rectangular display area be closer to an ideal arc shape, in the related art, a brightness attenuation area is usually provided in the non-rectangular display area. Within the brightness attenuation area, the brightness of the pixels is gradually attenuated so as to eliminate the zigzag phenomenon of the edge.
However, in this way, an unsmooth brightness transition appears at a boundary between the non-rectangular display area and the normal display area, which results in a poor display effect.